The Marriage Wager
by Khoth
Summary: When Tsunade's debt becomes to great, she calls for assistance. But when Sakura's father a wealthy man lends Tsunade the money and comes to collect, theres only one thing the Hokage can do...BET! Now can she play matchmaker for Sakura? A sak/kak fic!
1. The Proposal

Khoth: I do not own Naruto, although I would positively love to! Read on at your own risk.

Lady Tsunade sighed heavily as she stared despairingly at the piles of papers that littered her desk, threatening to tip over. The past month had been quite eventful to say the least. As luck would have it, word of her becoming the fifth Hokage had reached even the smallest of villages through out the world. This of course caused many invoices to arrive with angry people shouting about debts and loans.

Trying to relieve some of the pressure Tsunade of course did the most sensible thing possible and called for multiple missions to be completed. And to a degree the money helped, but no matter how much money Konoha raked in, she just couldn't put a dent in repaying the whole of her debts.

As Lady Tsunade stared off into space in concentration, Shizune came bounding into the room with more paperwork and more than likely, more invoices from neighboring villages. Tsunade watched as Shizune carefully placed the paperwork on the desk in front of her with out saying a word. Shizune was a sweet girl, and always quick to help her, and scold her back to work if necessary...but this was ridiculous. Tsunade knew she needed a break, and the sooner, the better.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune interrupted the silence, "Mr. Haruno will be here in less than ten minutes!"

Tsunade did not answer, and continued to stare off into space. She knew how important Mr. Haruno was, and what his arrival meant. However, that didn't mean she really wanted to see Mr. Haruno either. She sighed and Shizune raised a carefully sculpted brow. "Mr. Haruno will-" But Shizune was cut short by a slight knock at the door. Tsunade sat up right in her chair and Shizune let forth a shriek of terror, as if the worst possible thing in the world was about to happen.

"Yes, come in." Tsunade called calmly. On the other side of the room, the door quietly opened and in walked a well dressed man with slick black hair, dark eyes under thick lashes, strong chin and dimples. In his hands, the man held a pile of documents close to his chest; as if someone would snatch them from him. Tsunade smiled, "Ah, Mr. Haruno. We've been expecting you."

The man gave a curt nod, "Lady Tsunade, if I may be so blunt and to the point, I have come to collect the money you borrowed from the Haruno family to repay your debt."

The man handed Shizune the documents he held, careful as to not drop them. Tsunade sighed, "But you know I do not have the money."

Mr Haruno stared at Tsunade with a defying grin, "Then perhaps you should not have gambled it all away."

Shizune muffled a surprised gasp at Mr. Haruno's snappy come-back, but Tsunade only smiled. "I've won my fair share of bets, and I daresay there will be more winnings to come in the future. However, I am Hokage now and must act as one."

Mr. Haruno gave a quizzical look and added, "My Lady I do not follow you. As Hokage perhaps you should indeed do as a Hokage would, and cease your gambling ways."

Tsunade raised a playful brow, "Perhaps another bet? One more I should say."

Mr. Haruno couldn't hide his curiosity, "One more bet? Lady Tsunade please elaborate."

A playful smile now graced Tsunade's face as she continued on, "You and I, Mr. Haruno. Let's make a bet. You may chose the game, and if I win, this little debt Ive accumulated with the Haruno family should disappear. But if you win, I shall pay the Haruno family double that of which I owe."

Until now, Shizune watched the two in front of her with interest, but upon hearing Tsunade's words, she quickly made herself apart of the conversation.

"Tsunade!" She yelled angrily, "You do not have the money as it is!"

Mr. Haruno quickly nodded his approval, "Besides, there are no games that I-" He lowered his head and began rubbing his chin in thought. "Well, now that I think about it..."

Shizune and Tsunade both listend intently, waiting for Mr. Haruno to go on.

"Yes now that I think about it, you say we may bet on any game I wish to play?"

This time it was Tsunade's turn to nod, "Yes, any game."

Mr. Haruno smiled wide, "Very well, I will accept this wager under the terms and conditions that you find a suitable husband to marry my daughter, Sakura Haruno within the next two months."

Shizune's draw dropped, and Tsunade began laughing maliciously. "Thats it? You want me to play match-maker?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. In two months the Haruno's will be hosting its yearly ball, and it would be most pleasant to see my daughter announce her engagement to a fine match. As the only child, and my wife not being able to bear more children, Sakura inherits the Haruno fortune. It is up to her to bear a new heir for the Haruno family and continue on our line."

Tsunade rose from her seat excitedly, "Consider it done, Mr. Haruno. Your daughter's in safe hands." Tsunade beamed, and Mr. Haruno bowed low. "As expected from Hokage." He turned to leave, "The documents I've given to your assistant, Lady Tsunade, shows the debts you owe the Haruno family. I will let you hold on to them as further reminder on exactly what our little bet holds." And with that, he excused himself and closed the door behind him, leaving Shizune and Tsunade alone once more.

Tsunade turned to Shizune excitedly, "Shizune, we've got work to do!"

After much grumbling and griping from Shizune about all the paperwork that needed to be done, finally Tsunade had persuaded the young woman to help her with a new, "Very Important Mission". Of course, it wasn't very long after which, that the two of them headed into town in search of the young pink-haired girl whom they found at Naruto's favorite noodle shop. Hinata and Kiba were with her and gave quizzical stares at Shizune and Tsunade as they interrupted their meal.

"Lady Tsunade!" said Kiba, "What are you doing here?"

Tsunade smiled, "I'm afraid we are overrun with sick patients and require Sakura's help today. Sakura, would you be so kind as to-"

Now, Tsunade wasn't lying in the fact that the medical room had more patients than medical ninjas the past few months due to all the missions she had called for, but truth be told, she had other plans for the young woman. Sakura quickly stood in agreement, placing some money on the table for her meal.

"Lady Tsunade, I would be happy to help. I was at the medical office earlier, helping patients but everything seemed under control so I took a break. Did something come up?"

Tsunade stammered for a moment, trying to devise a lie in which she could tell the girl. "Uh-"

"Yes, a few Anbu were injured this morning and are in critical care. But we should not discuss this in broad daylight for the whole village to hear." Shizune added, and Sakura nodded. Tsunade turned to Shizune thankfully.

"I understand," Sakura turned to Hinata and Kiba apologetically. "Sorry, I've got to go."

Kiba smiled and Hinata blushed, "It's o-k Sakura, do your best."

Sakura nodded, turning to Tsunade and Shizune.

"Well let's go." Tsunade chimed, taking off at the speed of light towards the Hokage house with Shizune and Sakura in toe. It wasn't even five minutes later that they arrived and Tsunade brought Sakura into her office and sat down.Sakura frowned when they didn't go to the medical office.

"Lady Tsunade, I thought-"

Tsunade shot Sakura a fierce glare and cut her off, "Sakura, as Hokage I have many responsibilities as you very well know. However, I have a personal mission I must attend to."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Tsunade? Whats wrong?"

"Your father and I have spoken and well, I think it'd be best if you stopped studying to be a medical ninja for the time being and work on-"

"But Tsunade! The village is low on medical nin's as it is! What has happened that will-and what, I ...you spoke with my father?"

Tsunade nodded, "I am going to stop training you for the time being, and help you find a suitable husband."

Sakura's green eyes went wide with confusion as she stared at Tsunade. "But Tsunade, I have to become a medical ninja and help bring back Sasuke."

In the blink of an eye, Tsunade was standing in front of Sakura. "Forget him for the time being. Let me worry about Orochimaru and Sasuke. Right now there are more important things at stake than becoming a medical ninja and thinking about things that might not even happen. Sakura, there are more important things..."

Sakura tried desperately to find some sort of truth in her Hokage's eyes as she stared at Tsunade with tear brimmed eyes. "But Lady-"

"Sakura, your family's line depends on you. That's more important to this village than bringing back a man that left for greater power. Listen to me when I say this. I will not be training you to become a medical ninja until you've found a husband!"

Sakura shrank to her knee's trying desperately not to cry her frustration. "I don't want a husband, and I don't care about my family! They've never cared about my feelings, why should I care what happens to my family line? All I want is to bring Sasuke home and-"

"And what?" Tsunade roared. "You think Sasuke is just going to come back home and things will be the way they were?"

Tsunade met Sakura eye level and smacked her across the face. "Wake up, Child. Your being blinded by foolish puppy-love. Get over him. Things will never be the way they were. For all you know, Sasuke doesn't even want to come back! He's to enthralled with his revenge to even notice you!"

Tsunade stood and strode over to her desk angrily, Shizune staring at her fearfully.

"Now get up and wipe your tears. If you want to be a medical ninja, then prove to me and your village that your not so weak as to hang onto foolish dreams that will never happen!"

Sakura did as she was bade, but dared not look into Tsunade's eyes. "I will not forget him Lady Tsunade. Naruto promised he'd bring Sasuke back home, he promised me! If you are siding with my family, then I guess I have no choice but to train to become a medical ninja on my own. I am not weak...I am not weak Lady Tsunade! Even if the whole village goes against me, there is only one man I want to be with and I will wait until he returns!"

And with that being said, Sakura quickly turned and rushed out of Tsunade's office; leaving a smiling Tsunade and stumped Shizune staring at the door. After a moment, the room became deftly silent and Shizune turned to Tsunade.

"Perhaps you were a little harsh, Lady Tsunade. She is still a child after all."

But Tsunade simply shook her head furiously, "Shizune, at nine-teen years old she is no longer the simple child she used to be. I knew this would be her reaction, but we will give her a day or two to think over her possibilities and I am sure she will come back to me seeking comfort. Even if she trains night and day to become a medical nin, she can not do it without my guidance. I am sure she herself is aware of this, but I need to be strict with her. Not only does my debt hang on her marrying a suitable match, but her line is full of strong medical ninjas. She has been blessed greatly in the healing arts and that is something the village needs. Her marrying is something that is long over due. Girl's her age should be married or at least courted by the age of eighteen!"

"But Lady Tsunade, this isn't the old days! Women sometimes don't marry until their late twenties. It is up to the women now when to marry. I fear we may have pushed her to far in pursuit of your personal gain."

Tsunade didn't speak again, but instead turned to the papers on her desk and began filing and stamping much to Shizune's amazement.


	2. Melencholy

The rest of the day for Sakura had been extremely dismal. She returned to her parents house angrily after her confrontation with Tsunade and went straight to her room without speaking to anyone. Of course, her mother came a few moments after Sakura's arrival and knocked on her door, but Sakura didn't answer, and simply cried softly into her pillow as she laid on her bed. She couldn't believe that everyone was against her. She knew her family was wealthy and that she herself would one day need to produce and heir to continue on her line, but all this time, even with her family hounding her about marrying, she thought that at least she would have been able to choose when and whom she married. Apparently though, she had been wrong.

As she laid silently crying into her pillow, images of Sasuke and Naruto training with Kakashi came swimmingly into mind and she began to cry harder. She wanted to believe the boy she grew up infatuated with would one day return her feelings and settle down with her. She wanted to believe that everyone had a happy ending. She wanted to believe that Sasuke would be her knight and shinning armor and protect her from everything and anything...but as she cried, she soon found that all along, she knew these were foolish dreams of a girl long over due for a slap in the face.

But damn, she never realized the slap would hurt so bad. A pang of anguish pinched at her heart, but her sobs soon became slight hiccups and she rolled over to face her bedroom ceiling. She knew without Lady Tsunade's help and training, she would never become anything better than she already was at the healing arts. She knew she would have to face not only her family but her Hokage as well soon enough and perhaps maybe after all this time, she needed to grow up and forget about crazy things she knew were just that, dreams she clung to desperately like a child to a blanket in the dark.

As she laid on her bed, distracted by her thoughts, another knock at her door awoke her to her surroundings and she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"C-Come in." She muffled a soft sob as her bedroom door opened and her mother entered. Sakura's mother was a surprisingly plump woman with bountiful curves that went on for miles. She had a delightful hour-glass figure that she showed off by wearing only outfits that suited her body type. But today her mother strode into her bedroom wearing a simple blue t-shirt and blue jeans with fuzzy white slippers, and her long pink hair pulled back into a neat bun. She smiled a warm smile at Sakura as she sat at the foot of her bed.  
For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Sakura and her mother hadn't ever been very close, but as mother and daughter, they had a relationship as to where they could at least converse and share their problems to one another when things got tough.

"Mom I-" Sakura began, but her mother cut her off. "It's alright, Sakura. Your a strong girl. Your father told me he and Lady Tsunade spoke earlier about their proposal and you-"

Sakura suddenly jerked upright, "Proposal?" She asked curiously, and her mother nodded. "Of course dear, I thought you knew? Your father and Lady Tsunade made an agreement to find you a suitable husband within the next two months. Because you know that Tsunade borrowed quite a large sum of money from the family and hasn't paid a penny back yet."

Sakura froze in shock. Surely Lady Tsunade wouldn't use her to pay her father back the money she borrowed...would she?

"Oh Sakura, your a bright young woman and the family does need you to continue on the family line after we pass on. I am sorry we've burdened you with this but as you know, I can not bear any more children. When you were born, I nearly died with you still in my womb. We are lucky enough to have you here today."

As her mother spoke, Sakura could faintly hear her mothers voice echoing in her mind as her thoughts stayed on Lady Tsunade. Briefly, she could see why things were going the way they were.

"So I am just a pawn in Father and Lady Tsunade's game." Sakura hung her head with disappointment. How could Lady Tsunade do this to her? Force her to choose between what she wanted and didn't. For years, she looked up to her Hokage, and even went to her as a older sister when she was feeling blue. But this...No! She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't, no...she would confront the Hokage and ask her herself. This couldn't be right!

In seconds, Sakura was already on her feet and heading out the door with a puzzled mother still sitting on the foot of her bed. She would confront the Hokage, she thought opening her front door and taking off like a bat out of hell towards the Hokage's house. Over houses and streets she ran until she was standing back at Tsunade's house with a fiery look in her eyes. Determinedly, she rushed in and up the stairs to Lady Tsunade's office door and pushed it open without even asking permission to enter.

Tsunade stared unexpectedly with Shizune as Sakura entered and strode over to her desk, slapping the table with one hand. "You made a bet with my father?" She yelled, "Tsunade, how could you? Didn't you even consider my feelings?"

Tsunade reclined in her chair and tented her fingers, bowing her head in thought as Sakura stared at her angrily. It was obvious to Tsunade that the young woman knew all about her and her father's little wager.

"Sakura, your as dear to me as a younger sister. But it is in the best benefit of the entire village if you forget about Sasuke and marry to produce and heir. If you do that, I will continue training you and you can become a supreme medical ninja. But these fool-hearty dreams you carry on your shoulders will never happen. Sasuke left you alone. If he wanted you, Child, he wouldn't have done so." Tsunade looked up, meeting Sakura's gaze. "He left you alone here. This is your home, and there are plenty of eligible men here that will court you. Plenty of good men that will be more than happy to marry into a respectable line such as the Haruno's. All you have to do is trust in me, and want to do better for yourself."

Sakura's arm slumped back to her sides as she stared at her Hokage. She knew Tsunade's words struck home and that it was indeed high-time to stop acting like a child.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked questioningly.

"Alright Tsunade, perhaps you are right."

Tsunade sat upright in her chair and motioned Shizune over, whispering in her ear, and then Shizune scurried out of the room in a hurry leaving Sakura and Tsunade alone.

"I am happy to hear that I have not lost my best pupil, Sakura." Tsunade smiled, and Sakura tried her best to return a smile of her own, but she only managed a slight smirk.

"In two days, Sakura, the Hyuuga's will be hosting their annual Sakura blossom festival, and many eligible ninjas will be attending. Since there is still day light to burn, perhaps you would like to accompany me into town and purchase a new dress to wear."

Sakura nodded solemnly, "Sounds fine, Lady Tsunade. I have saved up quite a bit of money from previous missions."

Tsunade stood just as Shizune reentered the room, "Lady Tsunade, the-"

Shizune turned to Sakura, stopping herself. "What you've asked of me is done."

Tsunade nodded and began walking over to the door with Sakura in tail. "Very good Shizune, please notify me if something big comes up." And with that, Sakura and Tsunade left the room leaving Shizune staring hopelessly at the piles of papers on Tsunade's desk.


	3. New Beginings

Khoth: I would like to thank Mateba and Lupanari for being my first two reviewers, I hope you guys enjoy the story so far, and continue to stay with me until the end. If you guys or any others would like to contact me for any information please email me at I'll be happy to speak with you personally! Thanks again guys for your support!

As Lady Tsunade and Sakura made their way through the village and into town, Sakura walked silently next to her Sensei. She felt quite hopeless in her current situation, that and childish for acting the way she was. In all the time she chased after Sasuke she had grown into a young woman however, her mind seemed to stay in la-la-land where she never matured mentally. Of course she did mentally grow wiser, but deep down that was only due to training. She had not mentally matured enough to give up her foolish dreams on her own. Now that she was being forced to grow up, her whole world seemed to move sluggishly around her.

"Sakura, look over there. B&D has nice dresses, we should check it out." Lady Tsunade pointed towards a small shop with painted manikins in the window wearing elaborate dresses. Sakura stared at the manikins disdainfully as she and Tsunade walked in the shop and began looking around. As the two looked on, Tsunade could feel Sakura's uneasiness. She knew Sakura was depressed, and seeing her depressed made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. Of course, Tsunade wasn't uncomfortable with being around Sakura, she was more uncomfortable at the fact she was in a dress shop. Tsunade had always been more of a tom-boy, but of course that didn't stop her from dressing up and painting her face every now and again, she was a lady after all. It just made her feel uneasy around all the beautiful dresses she didn't have the money to afford, or time to wear.

"Ah this one's cute. It's sassy and will show of those curves of yours, Sakura, without being overly ostentatious." Tsunade pulled a deep green satin dress off the rack. The dress was quite fetching with a slit that ran from the hem on one side all the way to her hip, and the neckline dipped low enough to show off a bit of skin and soft shoulders to be a trifle dashing but not at all vulgar. Sakura stared at the dress as she gingerly took it from Tsunade's hands.

"It is pretty, Tsunade. But don't you think it is a bit much for a simple festival?"

"Not at all! It will go lovely with your eyes, Sakura. You should try it on."

Sakura nodded, and strode over to the nearest changing room and did as she was bade, but as she undressed and donned the dress, she stared longingly into the mirror that reflected back at her. It had been a long time since she had worn a dress, and staring at herself now did in fact lift her spirits. For the woman that stared back at her was not at all like the woman she thought herself to be. No, a different woman stared back at her, one mature and beautiful.

The dress fit her perfectly, the material hugging only slightly at her hips and bosoms. Sakura turned around, looking in the mirror in awe. The woman that stared back at her looked quite fetching indeed.

"How is everything in there?" Tsunade called. Sakura stepped from the curtains to face Tsunade, "I don't know, Lady Tsunade. How do I look?"

Tsunade smiled brightly at the pink haired woman, "Beautiful Sakura. I dare-say that dress will draw the attention of quite a few nin's."

Sakura blushed and hurried back into the changing room to take off the dress. After she put back on her worn ninja outfit, she turned to pick up the dress and looked at the price tag in shock. It was a bit more than she had planned on spending, but she was sure she had nothing better to spend her money on anyway.

Quietly, she left the changing room and returned to lady Tsunade's side with dress in hand. Part of her wanted to be excited that she was going to a festival, but the other half of her was miserable in the fact that she was sure she would have no one to show off her new dress to.

Tsunade and Sakura checked out of the store moments later and rejoined the people on the streets, and headed further into town. Sakura no longer had a dismal expression plastered about her face, and even spoke a few words to Tsunade about girlie things such as how to wear her hair, and whom would be at the festival. Tsunade was grateful that Sakura seemed to be coming around to the idea of marrying, but she was feeling a slight pang of guilt that she was putting her student through something she obviously didn't want to do just yet.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked suddenly, "I didn't get to finish my ramen earlier, do you think we could stop for a bit to eat?"

Tsunade nodded happily and they strode a bit father until they came to a quaint noodle shop and sat down inside. Sakura sat her bag next to her and it wasn't long until a young waitress with brown hair and black eyes came over to take their order.

"Thank you, oh and water for me." Said Sakura, and the young woman hurried away leaving Tsunade and Sakura alone. A long moment passed as they sat together until finally Tsunade broke the silence.

"You know Sakura, I think you've matured quite nicely over the years, and I am happy to see you finally acting like a young woman. I'm proud that you are my student."

Sakura stared at her Sensei with wide eyes, not expecting her Hokage to say such nice things to her. Sakura blushed faintly. "Thank you lady Tsunade."

Tsunade laughed, "Don't thank me, thank yourself. You know, Naruto will be at the festival, and all your friends too, I'm sure. Even if you don't find someone there right away, I am positive you will enjoy yourself."

Sakura nodded as the waitress came back with their meals. The two ate and paid, then for the rest of the day the two didn't speak much to one another, but all the while Tsunade kept thinking about how she was to marry Sakura off in just two short months. She knew plenty of available men that would be happy to court Sakura, but were any of the men she knew ready to commit? Her head was positively swimming with idea's and doubts.

As the day grew on, Tsunade and Sakura made their way through town purchasing small things to go with Sakura's new dress like new earrings and a few bracelet's. And all the while, Sakura grew fonder and fonder at the prospect of going to the festival. She knew Tsunade was right about one thing, even if she didn't find the man of her dreams waiting for her there, that she would undoubtedly enjoy herself none-the-less.

But when the sun began setting in the west, Tsunade and Sakura began trotting back to the Hokage's house with bags in hand. Sakura even managed to smile as they said their goodbyes and she headed home by herself. Yes, this would be good for her she was sure, and besides...she knew she would feel great in her new apparel.

Khoth: This was an idea in my head for quite some time now, and finally I decided to take a break from my own ORIGINAL noval to write it. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. Please leave your feedback because more reviews equals faster chapters! Thanks everyone!


	4. There And Back Again

Khoth: Ok, so I've written chapters 1-3 today and I just can't seem to stop, so here's chapter 4. It seemed to me that chapter 3 wasn't so good(in my opinion) so here's something to make everyone happy! Guys, again I ask you to read and review! Thanks!

The next morning rose on the Konoha village and Lady Tsunade awoke angrily at Shizune's command, and then trotted into her office sluggishly. Shopping with Sakura the night before had been nice, and given Tsunade some time away from her duties, but Shizune was quick to put her back to work.

"Tsunade, Kakashi has returned from the hidden Sand Village." Shizune said, and Tsunade simply nodded, "Alright, I hope everything went well then?"

Shizune shrugged, "I do not know Ma'am, he should be here any minute with the details."

As if on cue, a knock came on the door, and in came the silver haired ninja. Tsunade continued stamping papers and filing as she directed her next statement to the Jounin in front of her. "Kakashi, how did the mission go?"

Kakashi gave a slight bow before answering, "The pact between Konoha and the Hidden Sand Village is ever strong, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded, "Very good, I still expect a full report before the end of the day."

"Of course." Kakashi sighed, he hated writing reports after missions. It was in his opinion, the worst part of his job. Tsunade paused from her paperwork and looked up at Kakashi, "Tomorrow is the Hyuuga's Sakura blossom festival, I expect you'll be there to make sure there is no mischief?"

Kakashi nodded, "Of course, the head master of the Hyuuga's has asked me personally to attend and watch over everything."

Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Well I am sure the Hyuuga's could protect themselves even if something did happen, but it's a nice festival none-the-less. You should go and enjoy yourself, take time away from all the missions I've given you the past few months."

Kakashi bowed, "Thank you Hokage, I should be taking my leave now."

Tsunade nodded, "Very well, don't forget about the report now, Kakashi. I know you like to forget."

Kakashi turned after bowing once more and then disappeared out the door and down the hall.

Sakura rose from her slumber and made her way to her shower and bathed. After which she dressed and trekked into town to meet up with Ino at the flower shop. The blond haired girl in question was standing outside the store waiting.

"Hey forehead." Ino greeted Sakura whom simply smiled. "Hey Ino."

Ino stared as Sakura questioningly, it seemed to her that something was different about Sakura, however she could not place her finger on it.

"So you ready to go get some breakfast?" Sakura asked, and Ino nodded. For the past two years, the two childhood friends had begun meeting daily for breakfast before work. So off they headed down town to get a bite to eat, and when they finally made their way into the restaurant, they sat down and ordered their meals.

"So anyway," Ino started on her daily chatter about guys, "I met an Anbu! Can you believe it? An Anbu!"  
Ino squealed in delight as Sakura listened uninterestedly.

"He is very cute guy, Sakura. You should find yourself a boyfriend too."

Every day it was the same thing with Ino. She would speak of a new boyfriend and rub it in Sakura's face, but today, Sakura didn't really care what Ino was talking about. She was sure Ino had been around town more than once, and as far Sakura was concerned, Ino was very much like a bicycle, and every man had ridden it. She was actually grateful she herself hadn't turned out similar to Ino. Perhaps it was a good thing she pawned over Sasuke as long as she had, and not given herself to another guy cause she was sure that Ino had given up on Sasuke long ago and began dating any and every man.

"And we went to see the lake at-" Ino continued her story, but Sakura only faintly listened to what she was saying. Sakura loved Ino like a best friend could love another best friend, but for once, Sakura didn't feel the need to listen to anything she had to say. Sakura was sure she'd heard similar stories of Ino's that could match the one she was describing currently.

Sakura watched as the waitress came around with their meals. "Here you go." Said the waitress as Ino continued on and on about how great her experience was. Sakura waisted no time in eating her meal, and Ino picked at hers as she kept going until finally Sakura cut her off, "So the Hyuuga's festival is tomorrow, Ino. Will you be going too?"

Ino looked at Sakura, slightly taken aback at her directness. "Uh-why yes, my new boyfriend and I planned on going. Why do you ask Sakura?"

Sakura took a drink of her water and continued, "Oh no reason, just wondering of course. I plan on going myself, you know."

Ino's eyes went rather large, "Your going, Sakura? Wow, I didn't expect you would be going at all."

Sakura huffed obviously annoyed, "And why wouldn't I be there?"

"Oh-well, I dunno. I guess I just didn't think about it...you have been distant and usually train a lot so I figured you'd probably be training tomorrow too."

Sakura actually liked watching Ino squirm, "Well I'm taking a break from training for a while, and I'm going."

Ino forced a smile, "Well great, you can meet my-"

Sakura cut her off, "Actually, for once Ino," Sakura stood from her seat, "I'd rather not hear about your new boyfriends, or meet them. I've lost count of how many you've courted in the past two weeks alone. The morning after tomorrow, how about we talk about something else other than men. But other than that, nice to see your well."

And with that, Sakura walked over to the counter and paid her bill, leaving Ino puzzled at a seemingly changed Sakura. Ino quietly wondered what had happened that made her change so dramatically.

On the way home, Sakura took her sweet, sweet time. She passed the academy and momentarily watched the children play on the playground, but it wasn't until a familiar silver haired Jounin exited the Hokage's house that she looked away.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura waved, and Kakashi smiled through his mask, his one viewable eye, winking. "Ah Sakura, you do not need to call me that anymore. But how are you today?"

Sakura smiled, running to meet up with her former Sensei. "Pretty good," She breathed, "Was just about to go see Lady Tsunade."

"Ah well, I wont keep you." Kakashi waved goodbye before taking off. Sakura just laughed and walked into the Hokage's house. Silently, she thought some things never changed, especially with her old teacher.

"Come in." Came Tsunade's voice as Sakura opened her office door. "Ah, Sakura. Doing well this morning?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Lady Tsunade. Uhm I was-"

Tsunade looked up at Sakura interestedly.

"I was wondering about something."

Tsunade waved her hand, and bid Sakura to continue.

"Well, do you think it really possible to find me a man in just two months?"

Tsunade stood and turned to face the window that over-looked Konoha. "It depends, Sakura. On how willing you really are to let go of the past."

Sakura momentarily let her mind drift back to images of Sasuke. "Yesterday was great, Lady Tsunade. After all this time, I still care about Sasuke, but I always knew it would eventually come to this. And...as time has grown on, I've grown less and less fond of him anyway."

Tsunade turned around and faced Sakura, "Well it's about damn time you've let go of your childhood and turn to face your adulthood. Glad to hear you're willing to give it a go."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, it is time..." Sakura's voice wavered momentarily, "Anyway, I figure even if I don't find my night and shinning armor, what do I have to lose? I can still enjoy myself!"

"Exactly, Child. You have everything to gain in this situation, and so do I. But I want you to know, as much as I am riding on you to counter my debts, I will not force you into any relation you do not want to endure."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade took her seat once more and took a sip of tea, "No need to thank me, but at nineteen, you sure needed something to wake you up from your dreams. I'm am only sorry that things came around like this." Tsunade sighed, "Well anyway, Shizune will be back any moment and force me back to work so, you should be off. Rest up, tomorrow is a fun filled day."

Sakura nodded, "Oh, right. O-k, bye Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively and Sakura let herself out and headed down the stairs and outside. After which, Sakura made her way home slowly. She didn't feel the need to rush since there wasn't anything to do the rest of the day besides plan for tomorrow. On her way home, she passed the villagers setting up tents for the festival in the city, and small booths for people to sell novelties. It was then that she realized Lee and Naruto were among the villagers, helping to make preparations. She stopped and bid them hello.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Lee chimed in unison, making Sakura smile. "Hey guys."

"Sakura, are you going to be attending the festival tomorrow?" asked Lee, excitedly. Sakura nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

For a moment, she stared at Naruto. He had become quite a man she noticed. He had grown up from the over-excitable boy he used to be. On top of that, Sakura noted that he had become taller, and more toned from endless training, giving him a nicely cut figure to fill out his usual clothes. Lee too had grown up, even trimmed his eyebrows. For a moment, Sakura felt uneasy. It seemed to her, until now she was the only one that had been left behind to mature.

Naruto and Lee beamed brightly, but quickly hurried off to finish their tasks after saying goodbye, leaving Sakura to continue home quietly.

On her way, she listened to the birds chirping peacefully and the tree's rustle in the wind, and she too felt peaceful more so than she had for a long time. But it wasn't before long that she was home, and she entered to find her father leaving. He gave a long thoughtful stare at Sakura, before passing her and heading out. However, she was used to this sort of treatment from her father. To him, she would always be the daughter that wasn't a son.

Sakura sighed inwardly and headed for the kitchen to grab a drink, and found her mother quietly looking through a magazine sipping tea.

"Good afternoon, Dear." said her mother as Sakura opened the fridge and retrieved some orange juice. "Yea, good afternoon, Mom." Sakura replied, grabbing a glass and pouring the juice within it, and then walking silently to her room.

In her sanctuary, Sakura found comfort sitting on her bed and sipping her drink which she sat on the bed-side table next to her. All around her she had the comforts of a wealthy child that hadn't a care in the world, but none of it seemed to make her happy. She hadn't realized that until just yesterday, her life needed changing so badly, and that she actually longed for a relationship. Of course, she had dreams of various men other than Sasuke, and so very much yearned for a man's touch...but until now, she hadn't realized how badly she really wanted it.

Sakura laid back into the soft folds of her bed and soon found her mind playing with the idea of her and Naruto together. It was odd, but she knew of things that were even more odd than what she was thinking. Her and Naruto, sitting on a beach, overlooking the sea with dizzying joy...that could be her. That could be her if she would have let him in so many years ago...

But as she continued to play with these thoughts, Hinata came into view and stole Naruto away. Sakura let a solemn tear grace her cheek as she reminded herself that Naruto was taken now. He and Hinata had been together for over a year and she was sure that unlike her, Naruto had given up his childhood fancy long ago. Everyone was grown up now, and it was time she too acted like an adult.

As she laid amongst her blankets she cuddled into her pillow and rested her eyes. In her mind, all the men she had ever met came into view, but for the briefest of moments, she let her mind wander to a certain silver haired Jounin.

"Kakashi..." The words danced playfully on her lips as she said his name, and soon she found herself drifting asleep.

Khoth: OOOO cliffie! Muwahahaha, sorry I had smut bunnies hopping around in my mind when I finished this chapter, hope to see more reviews! Love you guys!

Reviewing: it has been known to stop global warming and stop the death of at least two species of insects everyday. REVIEW!


	5. Abduction!

Khoth: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I was really giddy at hearing all your lovely comments that boosted my ego! But anyway, there is one reviewer in particular that I would like to address...piece-grrl ! I thank you kindly in being honest towards the story, and in a way I do agree that it is not like Lady Tsunade to gamble with someone's life. However, I do believe it is like Tsunade to never back down from a bet. When the idea came to me in a dream (funny I know), I figured if I were Lady Tsunade and had a pupil I had been training for years, I would know just about everything about that pupil. Now I don't want to sit here and blabber on to much about this, I might give some stuff away, so on with the story! ALSO: thanks again everyone for all your lovely reviews!

BTW: **ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou, smut bunnies, just for u!**

When Sakura awoke from her slumber, she found herself rolling over to look at the clock on her bedside table. Four-thirty A.M. winked back at her through the darkness in bright bold letters. Quickly, she found herself jerking upright only to notice her sheets were soaked, and sticking to her skin. Sakura groaned as she remembered she had been having a wonderful dream...such a wonderful dream about...about...Kakashi?!

Sakura leaped from her bed, casting away her joyous thoughts along with the sheets that clung to her like a second skin. No, did she really dream about her old teacher in such a vulgar, but thrilling way? Had she been so lonely that her thoughts would drift to someone so much older, and more experienced than a man her own age? Sakura shuddered, but at the same time, felt excited.

As she made her way into her large bathroom and discarded her sweat soaked clothes, it became more and more difficult to remember exactly what she had dreamed about. Of course, she knew it was about Kakashi, but what happened to make her sweat so profusely? No! She wouldn't think about it. She couldn't think about her former teacher in such a way. Just the thought of her with him was taboo and off limits.

Yes, thats right!

'I won't think about it,' she thought to herself, jumping in her shower without even bothering to wait for the water to warm. The cold shock she endured whisked away all the things she had been thinking and did well to further wake her up. But soon the warm water began kicking in and gracing her body with well-wanted heat, and Sakura finished her shower fast-paced.

After her shower, Sakura wrapped herself in a towel and blow-dried her hair. It had been a tough decision for her on whether or not to wear her hair up, or down. In the past few years since her hair had been cut off, it had grown quite a bit and now took to cascading only slightly down her back. It wasn't as long as it was before, but reached only just past her shoulders. However, in the end, she decided an up-do would suffice.

Pulling her hair back, it caught in a cluster of curls, and feathery wisps curled softly around her face. She was quite happy with the results as she stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. But she did not dally for to long, and soon she was striding into her bedroom and rummaging through her bags from her shopping spree with Tsunade.

The first bag she looked in, had large B&D letters across the side. Carefully, she pulled out a thin box that concealed her new dress within, and opened it. The soft material slid against her skin as she pulled it out.

Wasting no time, she discarded her towel and donned her undergarments. After which she put on her new dress, careful not to mess up her hair, and dashed into her bathroom to look in the mirror. Indeed she looked stunning, but for a moment she quietly wondered to herself if the dress was to formal for a simple festival.

After a few twirls looking at herself in the mirror, and a hint of makeup, Sakura decided she wouldn't wear her new jewelery and simply go as she was. It wasn't that she didn't like the new accessories she bought, she just simply thought it might be to much.

And with one final glance in the mirror, Sakura headed back into her room finding her mind wandering back to thoughts of her former teacher. She wondered if he would be at the festival today and if he would see her in her new dress. The thought alone made her feel giddy, but she quickly chided herself back to reality.

"No! He's my teacher. He's Kakashi-Sensei!" She reminded herself aloud. But her inner Sakura was saying differently, 'Not anymore'.

Pushing her thoughts to the side, she checked the clock on her bedside table which read five-thirty A.M, and then headed down stairs for a bite to eat.

Truth be told, she wasn't very hungry, but after much debating, she finally forced herself to eat an apple. It was during this time, that her mother, all dolled up, came strolling into the kitchen with her father.

Surprised, her father stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "Sakura? Are you...wearing a dress?"

Quick to retort, Sakura huffed exaggeratedly, "Yes, Father. I am. Is there a new law that says I may not?"

Saying nothing else, her father took his leave post haste, leaving Sakura and her mother alone in the kitchen. Smiling, Sakura's mother strode over to her daughter and looked her over.

"You look stunning, Dear." her mother continued to smile, and Sakura faintly blushed, "Thanks Mom."

"Ah, but you do look wonderful. You will be attending the Hyuuga's festival then this afternoon?" Her mother asked Sakura questioningly, and Sakura nodded, "Yes, and I can't wait."

"Alright, Dear. Your Father has an important meeting today and insists that I tag along so I guess I will see you this afternoon then."

Patting her daughter on the shoulder, Sakura's mother strode out of sight the same way her father had left just moments before. Left alone, Sakura finished her apple and discarded the core in a nearby trash bin. It was a wonder to her that her mother stayed with her father for so many years. Sakura's father was a cruel man, and although he acted kind and thoughtful when he needed to, it was always a front.

Ah, but it wasn't any of her business, and she soon became bored playing with her thoughts.

Sakura sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go to Tsunade's house."

And with that, she elegantly strode through the house, making her way to the front door. However, to her dismay, when she opened the door, a sheet of light rain came tumbling down from the darkening heavens above.

Sakura groaned, "Of course it would rain today."

Meanwhile, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the rain, a familiar silver haired Jounin headed towards the Hokage's house. He had important information to relay to the fifth, and remained alert and aware of his surroundings despite it being his home village. Things were about to change, and he tried hard not to think about anything besides getting to Tsunade's house.

As he drew nearer to his destination, a sense of foreboding suddenly surrounded him, making him feel uneasy. Stopping to look around, Kakashi spotted a young woman under an umbrella through the rain. After closer inspection, he knew the young lady to be his former pupil, Sakura.

'What is she doing this early in the rain?' he thought to himself. But before he had time to ponder the pink haired girl's actions, a kunai came whizzing behind him, nearly missing his head as he easily dodged it just in time.

Spinning around at break-necking speed, Kakashi turned to face the direction where the kunai had been launched. As he looked around for his attacker, a shrill scream came thundering behind him. Throwing a side-glance over his shoulder, the spot where Sakura had been walking just moments before was empty. The only sign that Sakura had even been walking there, was her umbrella which was laying on the sidewalk. Cursing inwardly, Kakashi turned to look in all directions.

After dodging seven more kunai, Kakashi made his way towards a large shadow moving quickly to the border of the village. Faster and faster he pursued his enemy, until his entire surroundings seemed to blur around him. He wouldn't let her get hurt!

As the village wall came into view, Kakashi was close enough to see his enemy with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. Acting quickly, Kakashi sent a dozen kunai in the direction of his foe who dodged and played right into Kakashi's plan.

Kakashi was well aware that his enemy would dodge, and planned ahead by blinding the other man from his surroundings. (In another words, if you got someone throwing sharp pointy shit at you, you aren't going to worry about where your at. Your just going to worry about dodging the stuff) As the man dodged, Kakashi dashed in front of him and delivered the man a swift punch in the face.

Hurling backwards, the man released Sakura from his grasp and she began falling from the sky only to land safely into Kakashi's strong arms just before she hit the ground.

"Kakashi!" Came a voice, and Kakashi turned to see the fifth Hokage herself.

"Yo! Lady Tsunade, what a pleasant surprise! By the way," Kakashi shifted Sakura's limp body onto one of his shoulders and pointed to the spot where his opponent laid motionless against a brick wall. "I made a little mess, might wanna get someone to get that cleaned up."

Tsunade shook her head, "Kakashi whats going on here? What happened to Sakura?"

"Not right here, it's raining and everyone can hear."

Tsunade raised a skeptical brow, but turned and headed towards her office with Kakashi in toe. As the two of them made their way to the Hokage's house, Kakashi noticed that the slip in Sakura's dress was slightly ripped, causing the fabric to expose a good deal of thigh to his wandering gaze.

Mentally chiding himself, Kakashi turned his attention back to the matters at hand, going over the information in his mind once more.

'How am I going to tell her?'

Khoth: Muwahaha! So many questions I know! Will there still be a festival? What does Kakashi mean by "tell her"? What happened to make Lady Tsunade leave her house at almost 6am in the rain to see what was going on? And why the hell was Kakashi running to the Hokage's house in the first place? Find out by staying tuned, and as always: review! Thanks!


	6. Farewell Privacy

As the rain outside the building began picking up with the wind and battering against the window of the Hokage's office, so too did Lady Tsunade's anger rise.

"In the middle of the Village?" She spat at Kakashi, "You should have come sooner with this sort of information! Now look, Sakura is hurt!"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably under his Hokage's ever watchful gaze. "Speaking of which Ma'am, shouldn't we get her to the hospital?"

Tsunade sighed, obviously trying to calm her nerves. "She does need treated, but not by the hospital. However, do not think for a second that this conversation is over!"

Nodding slowly, Kakashi followed Tsunade out of her office and down the stairs through a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, Tsunade walked in to a small room and motioned Kakashi to lie Sakura on a white medical bed.

Not daring to disobey, Kakashi did as he was told, and laid the young woman on the bed in front of him. After which, Tsunade stood over Sakura and made a few hand signs, healing the young woman in the process. Satisfied, Tsunade looked to Kakashi and smiled, "She's still unconscious but she will be fine. It seems our enemy used a paralyzing jutsu on her and knocked her upside the head."

"Very well, then I will take my leave." Kakashi started for the door, only to be cut off by an angry Tsunade seconds later.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade raised a carefully sculpted brow, and Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Well She's o-k so I figured I'd just be on my way."

"Uh-huh," Tsunade smirked, "Yea I don't think so. I'm assigning you to a new mission under the current circumstances. You are to protect Sakura Haruno until we are able to solve the kidnappings. There are two Medical Ninjas missing from Konoha today, and we do not need a third. Stay with her until she wakes, then bring her to me. I have work to do."

Feeling defeated, Kakashi sluggishly strode over to a stool beside Sakura's bed and sat down. Lady Tsunade soon left after that, leaving the two alone in the room. Growing bored, and not knowing what to do, Kakashi stared at his former pupil curiously. Her hair, although it was tangled and messy, looked as if it had been done up to look nice at one point. Her dress, though now ripped and damp from the rain, was a beautiful deep green and fit her nicely.

Kakashi stared long and thoughtfully at his ex-student. It seemed to him, the young girl he once trained had grown into a fine and beautiful woman. But what was she doing out in the rain so early in the morning?

"Ka-kashi."

Immediately after the words rang through Kakashi's mind, he watched as Sakura shivered feverishly. Not wanting the pink haired beauty before him to get sick, Kakashi grabbed an extra blanket from a cupboard and covered her up.

He was sure her clothes were wet and that it only added to her shivering, but he was also sure that he was not going to take them off for her. That's right! Not even if her skin did look smooth and milky was he going to...smooth and milky.

His mind began racing, and he quickly turned away. This girl was getting to him through her dreams, and he was falling for it!

Acting fast, Kakashi pulled out his latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

'Oh yea, it's going to be a _long_ and _hard_ day'. He thought, mentally sighing.

Back in her office, Tsunade quickly called for her assistant, Shizune.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Shizune stumbled for words as she scurried into the Hokage's office.

"Shizune! We've got trouble. Send all available Junin's to the border of the village at once."

Shizune gasped in surprise, "Ma'am?"

Tsunade sat in her chair and tented her fingers in thought. "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were taken earlier this morning by an unknown identity. After which, the attackers apparently sent another to try and capture Sakura. Fortunately for us, Kakashi was returning to me this morning with his report on the mission to the Sand village, late again I might add, and saw the events unfold before his eyes. He was able to chase after Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's attackers but could go no further out of the Village's bounds without permission. Coming to me anyway, he saw Sakura and was able to stop another kidnapping."

As Tsunade's words died, Shizune stared on in horror at her Hokage.

"Sakura is safe then?" Shizune asked, relieved when Tsunade nodded, "Yes, and I have Kakashi watching over her now." Tsunade folded her hands in her lap, "Even so, it seems strange that we would have attackers come into the village unseen until the last second."

"You think it is someone from the village then, conducting these attacks?" Shizune pressed on, "Surely it could not be so."

Tsunade shook her head, "We can only hope. Mr. Haruno is a very wealthy man, Shizune. I am sure he has made multiple enemies through out his days."

Shizune nodded, "I understand, Ma'am. I will send all available Junin's to the border at once, and then come back to dig up information regarding Mr. Haruno."

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. "Off you go then."

When Sakura woke, the world came dizzyingly into view. Her head hurt, she had a headache that pounded worse upon opening her eyes. But when the world could be seen clearly, she stole a glance around the room to find she was not in her own bed, but in fact in a strange place. Whats more was she found Kakashi sitting with his back to her, reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura chocked out, "Where am I?"

Kakashi turned and smiled through his mask, his one visible eye winking. "Hokage's house."

Sakura blinked, sitting up straight. "Tsunade's house? Why am I-oh." Before she even finished her sentence, she remembered what had happened earlier. "I see." She said, looking down at her hands, only to notice her new dress was ruined. She shrieked in disapproval, "Crap! I just bought this thing too! Stupid rain, stupid attackers."

Kakashi laughed, "We should get you out of those wet clothes."

As if appalled, Sakura grabbed her blanket and tried to cover herself.

"It's o-k." Kakashi continued to laugh, "I had Ino come up here with some clothes-" He pointed to a pair of neatly folded paints and a shirt on the table beside Sakura's bed, "She got them from your house."

Sakura relaxed, "Oh, well thank you. You can go now."

Much to her dismay, Kakashi shook his head. "I'll turn around."

"The hell you will! Get out so I can get dressed, I'm freezing!"

Kakashi turned to put his back to Sakura once more, "I'm sorry. I can not leave you alone. Tsunade has assigned me to protect you for the time being, and act as your shadow."

Not knowing what to say, Sakura slid out of bed and stood staring at Kakashi's back for a long moment. After deciding he wasn't going to steal a peak, Sakura put her back to Kakashi's, and took off her dress slowly. When she was fully clothed, she turned to face Kakashi's back, "I'm done, you can look now." She said. But Kakashi did not look, and continued to read his book interestedly.

"I am supposed to take you to see Lady Tsunade now." Kakashi said after a long pause, and Sakura nodded. "Let's go then."

And go they did. Sakura followed Kakashi out of the room and up the stairs to Tsunade's office. When they arrived, Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice called. Kakashi opened the door and lead Sakura into the office to stand in front of The Fifth herself. Tsunade smiled after seeing Sakura, "Your awake finally."

Sakura blushed faintly before adding, "I hope I was not to much trouble, how long was I asleep?"

"Six hours," Tsunade laughed, "Slept like a rock I might add too. But Kakashi watched over you, and you should thank him."

Sakura felt her heart drop in disappointment. She was late for the festival. "Oh uh, yes-" she bowed her gratitude to her former teacher, "Thank you."

Kakashi put his hand behind his head and began to smile, "I didn't do anything special."

"Right right, enough with the chit-chat." Tsunade's voice became stern suddenly and her eyes took on a fiery look, "Sakura, I am afraid to inform you of the information given to me. However, I am not at liberty to with hold this information since you will no doubt discover it out on your own upon arriving at your house."

Sakura stared at her Hokage in interest, "Lady Tsunade?"

"Your mother and father were seized this morning and we do not know of their where abouts."

Khoth: Ok, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I update often but I have a job and lead a normal life as well so I hope you all are not disappointed if chapters cease coming every other day. However, I promise I will continue updating as often as possible. I will update(try) every two-three days max. But please let me know your feelings on the story thus far by reviewing. The reviews give me the inspiration to continue writing. Thus, more reviews faster updates. Thanks again guys!


	7. Taboo

Khoth: Hey guys, it's me again!

As Tsunade's words rang through her mind like the bell of a church, Sakura shrank to her knees in fear. As much as she wanted to disbelieve Tsunade, she knew her to never tell a lie. Well, for the most part. Of course, either way, it was a scary situation for her.

Her father, not ever meaning much to her, she could care less about...but her mother too? Granted, she never had a strong bond between her mother, but this...

"I know it must be a shock for you Sakura, but I forbid you to try anything reckless on your own."

Tsunade's words seemed to be growing distant now as Sakura's mind began to race. The old woman knew her to well. Sakura punched the floor in anger, "I can't just sit idle and-"

Just then Shizune came running into the office with a stack of papers in hand. "Lady Tsunade I have-"

Tsunade coughed purposefully, "Good work, Shizune."

Shizune stopped mid sentence to stare at the pink-haired girl sprawled on the floor in front of her. "I uhm-" Shizune managed a cough of her own, "The information you wanted, Ma'am."

Calmly, Shizune strode over to Tsunade and handed her the papers.

"Right, well-" Tsunade accepted the papers and laid them on the desk before her. "Anyway, Kakashi, please continue to watch over Sakura. You two may stay in the spare medical room here. I will have an assistant bring up an extra bed for you to sleep in."

Looking up in time to see Kakashi bow to Tsunade, Sakura stood, "Tsunade I can not just sit by and do nothing while my mother is out there!"

"But you will!" Tsunade roared, turning her attention to Kakashi, "Make sure of it."

Kakashi nodded, and then strode over to Sakura and plucked her off her feet. Screaming and kicking violently, it had been quite a chore for Kakashi to bring the young woman back to the room they had been staying in.

However, after some time, the two of them sat alone in the dank room silently. Kakashi sat on stool beside Sakura's bed reading Icha Icha Paradise and Sakura paced back in forth in deep thought.

"Kakashi, you've got to-"

"No." Kakashi quickly cut her off, "Now sit down."

Sakura huffed but did as she was bade, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. After a few long moments, Sakura stood up again and strode over to the door.

"I need to use the restroom." She said, but to her amazement, Kakashi was already by her side.

"Then I will accompany you."

"The hell you will! Pervert!" Sakura yelled, but Kakashi paid no attention, "Do you need to go or not?" he asked her quizzically, and Sakura nodded. "But I wont be able to go with you watching!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I wont watch." He promised, giving her a smile. "But I am under orders to protect and watch over you."

After ten long minutes of Sakura yelling and demanding he go away, the two of them made their way down the hall to a single bathroom. Quickly slipping inside, Sakura shut the door on Kakashi's face only to turn around and see the silver-haired ninja reading his book in the bathroom beside her.

"If your going to watch over me, then at least turn around!"

Kakashi smiled through his mask playfully, but turned around and let Sakura go about her business. Afterwards, the two headed back to their room quietly. It was strange, but Sakura liked the fact that her former teacher was with her and watching over her. It comforted her to know that he would go to such extremes to make sure she was o-k.

A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she realized what she was thinking, and she quickly pushed away her thoughts. "Kakashi, I'm hungry." Sakura sighed, "I haven't eaten very much today."

Kakashi raised a curious brow, "Oh?" He asked, and Sakura smiled. "Kakashi-Sensei, do you think we could go get something to eat?"

Sakura felt a wave of disappointment wash over her when Kakashi shook his head. "We can not _go _get something to eat, however, we can order something to eat if that is what you wish."

Smiling, Sakura nodding thankfully at Kakashi whom pulled out a cell phone and punched in a few numbers. A few seconds later, Sakura could hear a faint voice emitting from the ear piece of the phone.

"Hello?" Asked the faint voice.

"Hey! Uh- yea, the Hokage's house. Yup, yea-Kakashi Hatake. Uh-huh, yup. Yea, so I'd like three large double-stuffed pepperoni pizza's with the meat special toppings. Yea. O-k, thirty minutes? Alright, thanks."

Hanging up his phone, Kakashi stuffed the cell into his pocket and smiled at Sakura brightly.

"Three large pizza's?" Sakura looked at Kakashi puzzled, wondering how anyone could eat that much. Kakashi just stared back at her curiously, "Should I have ordered more?"

--

"Your sure Shizune?" Tsunade reviewed the papers given to her by her assistant. The young woman beside her nodded, "Yes Lady Tsunade, and there is cause to believe that they were taken to the Village hidden in the Mist. Mr. Haruno had an apprentice at one point, as I am sure you are aware, and the pupil had a strong knack in the medical field-"

Tsunade cut her off, "And Mr. Haruno was jealous of the boy and discontinued his training."

"Yes, and afterwards, the boy left Konoha and wandered for a bit. But we tracked him to the Mist village."

Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair. "So we could be looking at war between village's."

Shizune shook her head, "No Ma'am, there have been no signs that the Mist village has been preparing for war."

"What a dilemma." Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration, "Shizune, do not inform Sakura of this information. She will no doubt be reckless and disregard the repercussions of her actions."

Shizune nodded her agreement, "Understood, Ma'am."

--

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi and Sakura strode down to the main hall of the Hokage's building and waited for their food to arrive. Of course, they didn't have to wait long before a boy of fair height and brown hair came strolling in with their delivery. Picking up the tab, Kakashi accepted the Pizza's and the two made their way back to their room to find two of Tsunade's assistants dropping of a second bed.

When the two assistants left, Kakashi sat on the edge of his newly made bed and laid the pizza's beside him. Gesturing Sakura over, Kakashi opened one of the boxes and began stuffing his face. This of course was odd in it self, for Sakura had never seen behind her former sensei's mask. Unlike the images that came to mind before hand, Kakashi's face was flawless and appeared quite normal.

Stunned, Sakura sat on her bed staring at Kakashi with wide eyes. Kakashi looked up, "Sakura?" He asked questioningly. "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "Uh yea. Still a bit dizzy I suppose."

"I see, here let me bring you a slice." Kakashi stood with a slice of pizza in hand and began to walk over to Sakura. "I tasted it, and there is no pois-"

Before Kakashi finished his sentence, Sakura stood dramatically, and in the process, bumped into Kakashi, knocking the two of them on to the floor. Sakura blushed deep scarlet as she straddled her former teacher, but Kakashi showed no emotion. The pizza he planned on bringing to her, was stuck in between them, and bits of sauce splattered on Kakashi's face.

"I uh-" Sakura stumbled for words. "Sorry."

Kakashi nodded, and for a long moment, the two stayed like this, their minds running wild.

Sakura's belly flip-flopped, "Well-yea." She blushed harder, standing up. "Sorry again. Ha-ha."

Slowly Kakashi got off the floor as well, standing face to face with his former pupil. "It's fine." He said, and Sakura just smiled. "You got a little, a little something-yea right here." To Kakashi's amazement, Sakura wiped a small amount of tomato sauce of his cheek. As she began withdrawing her hand, Kakashi caught her arm mid-air. Much to her surprise, he pulled her hand back up to his cheek, and held it there for a long time. He closed his eyes and Sakura's heart began to race.

Was it true? Was she really standing in a room with her former teacher, caressing his cheek? Sakura dared not pull away her hand, she was scared and thrilled all at the same time.

Khoth: woot for more cliffies! thanks again everyone for commenting.


	8. Midnight Escape!

Khoth: Dark Angel Fall , I'd like to tell you how honored I am that you can not wait for the next installment of my story, and reviewed three times lol. Your reviews gave me additional strength to continue on when I had writers block. Also, to everyone else, I also thank you. The reviews are lovely and I hope to God that I do not disappoint any of you with the chapters to come. It is hard to apply what the reader wants to the story line planned in my head, but please, review and tell me how I am doing! I would not hesitate to re-write a chapter for my readers to enjoy. It's all about you guys, baby!

Was it true? Was she really standing in a room with her former teacher, caressing his cheek? Sakura dared not pull away her hand, she was scared and thrilled all at the same time.

Surely this was a dream, for events such as the one unfolding before her, did not exist out side of her imagination...did they? No, of course they didn't. But she could swear this dream felt so real. His skin was so soft to her touch, and her touch was like electricity through his body. Kakashi breathed in, inhaling Sakura's scent, and then opened his eyes.

Sakura's green orbs met his mysterious black ones in a mixture of longing and confusion. Slowly, Kakashi released her hand. "I guess it's my turn to do the apologizing, Sakura." He smiled brightly, further making Sakura bubble in excitement. "I apologize, Sakura. It has been..." he coughed playfully, "A while, since I've felt another's touch."

Sakura hung on each of his words, putty in his hands. "No, it's fine, really. I-uh, didn't mind at all."

Backing away, Kakashi retreated to his bed and pulled off the pizza stuck to him. "Well this one's no good." He tossed the slice into a garbage can that was nearby, and grabbed another slice. "Perhaps you are well enough to eat with me?" Still dumbfounded, Sakura walked over to his bed and sat down.

This was a dream. It was entirely inappropriate to be sitting alone with a man on his bed. But somehow, Sakura was enjoying it entirely.

'If this is a dream'. She thought, 'I don't ever want to wake up'.

--

As a few days passed, Tsunade began training Sakura once more in the medical field. Without Sakura's father, the Hokage figured the bet had been put on hold. However, there was another motive behind resuming Sakura's training besides the obvious reasons, Tsunade hoped that if she began training her best pupil once more, that Sakura would keep her mind off her parents and that would stop her from wanting to try something reckless. For the most part, Lady Tsunade had been correct in her assumptions. Sakura behaved well, and progressed quickly in her training as she always had before. And of course, Kakashi stayed by Sakura's side acting as her personal shadow.

But, as the nights turned to days, and days turned to weeks, the village became calm once more and Tsunade pulled the Jounin's from the border home. Quickly noticing the bond Sakura and Kakashi had seemingly grown overnight, Tsunade reassigned Kakashi to another mission and ordered a young man with long black hair and green eyes to protect Sakura.

This did not go over well with Kakashi. The day Tsunade called Kakashi into her office with Sakura by his side, Tsunade stared at the two long and thoughtfully. Tsunade did not want Kakashi's feelings to interrupt his duties.

"I'm reassigning you." Tsunade said, gesturing towards the young man with long black hair. "Koibito will watch over Sakura from now on."

Sakura watched as her new bodyguard strode over to her side and knelled down, kissing her hand like a gentleman. All the while, Kakashi glared at Koibito with new founded dislike.

"Lady Tsunade, surely I am more suited to protect Sakura from-"

Koibito stood up, looking at Kakashi and smiling arrogantly as Tsunade cut Kakashi off, "No, I need you for something more important right now Kakashi. Koibito, please take Miss. Haruno to her room and watch over her."

Kakashi watched as Sakura stared at him with large wanting eyes, and Koibito escorted her out of the room. When the door closed behind Kakashi, he turned to his Hokage, anger rising through him; without him showing it.

"Lady Tsunade I do not find Koibito an appropriate choice for Sakura." Kakashi said, and Tsunade simply shrugged, "Miss. Haruno will be fine for the time being. I am training her again and if anything should happen, I am here to protect her...should things come to that. On to more pressing matters, I need you to go to the Village hidden in the Mist and scout around. Our intelligence has informed me that it is possible Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are being held captive there."

This caught Kakashi's attention. "The Mist village, Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Mr. Haruno used to have an apprentice. However, Mr. Haruno became jealous of his apprentices work and stopped training him. We tracked the apprentice to the Hidden Mist village. As I am sure you are aware, the Mist village is sorely in need of trained medical nin's."

"I see." Kakashi's words trailed off, "So we are looking at war then?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No, I do not believe the Mist village knows about Mr. Haruno's apprentice and what happened. I also do not believe that since we have an agreed pact with the Mist village, that they would attack Konoha. However, I just want you to scout around for anything suspicious."

Kakashi bowed, "I understand. I will leave at once."

Tsunade nodded, and waved Kakashi off. Kakashi bowed once more and headed out of the room and into the hall. However right when Kakashi closed the door behind him, a muffled yell emitted from down the hall. Without even thinking, Kakashi took of in the direction of the yell and came to Sakura's room. Opening the door, Kakashi was horrified to see Sakura being straddled by her new bodyguard. Quickly thinking, Kakashi knocked the boy unconscious and went to Sakura's side.

"Are you o-k?" Kakashi asked, searching Sakura's green orbs for an answer. Sakura nodded, quite obviously shaken up. Turning around, Kakashi spat on the unconscious form of Koibito, "You don't hurt the person your supposed to protect!" He yelled in anger. Sakura didn't say anything, and Kakashi turned back to her. "I've been assigned to a new mission. I am not supposed to say anything, but I must leave at once for the Mist village. I am ordered to look around for...some missing people." Sakura heard the words and registered them in her mind as she mentally noted that Kakashi put emphasis on the words, "missing people".

"Then I am coming too." Sakura said, her voice rising as she gathered her bearings. "I want to come with you."

Kakashi shook his head, but a faint smile danced on his lips. "I can not ask you to come with me, however I will not try to stop you if you follow of your on free will."

Sakura smiled devilishly. "Then you better be off, Kakashi-Sensei."

Striding over to the window, Kakashi opened it and looked out at the dark sky. It was nighttime, the perfect time to leave. With one last glance back at Sakura before taking off, he was sure she would follow. A few moments later, he was not at all surprised to sense another being following him.

As the two of them took off, they bounded over rooftop to rooftop and soon jumped the village wall and headed off into the forest together. It was sure to be a long night...for the both of them!

Khoth: Ok so me updating has become like a daily episode of Naruto itself. I hope you all are enjoying my fast updates and await each chapter the way I do reviews. But anyway, just want to thank everyone personally today so here goes:

JiraiyasGirl

Mateba

animefan28

moodymel

ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou

piece-grrl

Yolei Meika

roxnroll

Diamondprinces

Lupanari

and last but not least,

Dark Angel Fall

Thank you all, you've been an inspiration!


	9. First Kiss

Khoth: WOAH! Thanks for the reviews guys, I was so happy to log on and see more reviews that I giggled! LOL! Anyway, I think if you all enjoyed the last chapter, your going to thoroughly love this one. And to all you guys who think you got the story figured out...guess again. :) MUWAHAHAHA!

As the two of them took off, they bounded over rooftop to rooftop and soon jumped the village wall and headed off into the forest together. It was sure to be a long night...for the both of them!

Sakura followed Kakashi through the winding forest for hours without stopping. It was morning before they rested under a large oak tree together. Sakura sighed, wiping sweat from her brow as she sat down next to Kakashi.

"Thanks." She panted, and Kakashi nodded, taking out a loaf of bread from his pocket. (btw, --wtf? A loaf of bread? How did it fit? Yea thats right, im the writer. What cha gonna do? Lol)

"Here." Kakashi broke off a small piece of bread and handed it to Sakura whom excepted it with welcoming hands. Together they ate silently for a long while, simply listening to the tree's rustle about them.

"Kakashi, I." Sakura began, and Kakashi looked at her making his famous, "Hn?" look. "I was wondering if the 'missing people' you were referring to, they were my parents you were talking about right?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yup, going to the Mist village to find them."

"I see, so I wasn't just hearing things when you put the emphasis on 'missing people'."

Kakashi shrugged playfully, "I don't know what you mean." He smiled, and Sakura laughed.

"Sure you don't."

For a while after that, it became silent once more; save for the rustling tree's as they ate. It was some time later, when Kakashi stood to begin their journey once more, that Sakura spoke. "Kakashi, why did you save me from Koibito?"

Staring off into the distance, Kakashi sighed, "Maybe it's because I didn't want you to get hurt." He turned to look at her. "In the time we spent together in your room at the Hokage's house...we spoke about things in our pasts. I learned a lot about you, and you've grown into a fine young woman, Sakura. I'm positive you learned a lot about me as well. But the truth of the matter is, I did it out of impulse more than anything."

Sakura's eyes went large with disappointment. What did she really hope he would say? She quickly turned away to hide her feelings.

"Anyway, we should be heading off. The country of Water is far off from here. We haven't even reached the border of the country of Fire yet."

Sakura nodded sheepishly, and followed after Kakashi as he took off. They didn't speak anymore during the rest of the day. Sakura was sure Kakashi wanted to say something else before, but she didn't know what. Of course, was her mind playing tricks on her? Or did she just simply want him to say something else. She didn't know exactly what was the truth, but she felt disappointment bubble inside her as she searched her thoughts for answers.

As the day grew on, it swiftly turned to night and Kakashi announced that they would make camp. Agreeing solemnly, Sakura stopped and caught her breath as her former teacher searched for wood to make a camp fire. They had no tent, and no comforts other than the woods for they had left in a hurry. Normally, Kakashi had no use for these things for he would finish his missions quickly and return to the village, but with Sakura tagging along, Kakashi was restricted as to what he could do.

So a fire was made and Sakura and Kakashi sat around it, warming their bodies from the cold that engulfed them. Also, Kakashi pulled out what was left of the loaf of bread, and he split it for the two of them to eat.

"It's cold tonight." Sakura shivered, "I wish I had a blanket."

Without even thinking, Kakashi took off his coat and handed it to Sakura. "I have no use for it. I am used to poor conditions."

Donning the jacket, Sakura snuggled into it, inhaling his scent subtly. It was still warm from his body heat and she was ever grateful. "Are you sure?" She asked curiously, and was relieved when Kakashi nodded. Sakura didn't think she could hand his jacket back even if he had said no. Surely she was going out of her mind.

Here she was, sitting with her former teacher, and wearing his coat in the wilderness...all alone. But no matter how she looked at it, it felt right. She wanted to be snuggling up against him for warmth, not his jacket. She wanted to smell his sweet husky scent and run her fingers through his fly-away silver hair. She wanted him to hold her and tell her every thing was going to be alright. She...she wanted to kiss his soft lips, the same one's she had seen for the first time when they ate pizza together. Her only thoughts were of him, and she hoped against all odds that he was thinking the same about her.

As the fire began to die down, Kakashi went in search of more wood and Sakura laid down against the cold earth. She was exhausted beyond anything in the world, and she was cold beyond all recognition. But when Kakashi came back, he prodded the fire and fed it with more wood and the heat helped to warm her body.

Sakura sat up as Kakashi laid down on the opposite side of the fire. They way they were, they could see each other's eye's staring into one another. Sakura stood abruptly and strode over to Kakashi and sat down beside his lithe figure. To his amazement, she laid down against him, their backs to one another. Kakashi sat up, "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked. Sakura turned around to face him, still lying down, "I'm cold, and if I'm cold...your cold."

Kakashi went to retort, but Sakura grabbed him by his undershirt and pulled him down with her. "Don't argue, just lay down." She said, and Kakashi made no more qualms about it.

For a few minutes, neither moved, but to Sakura's amazement, finally Kakashi turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Together, their body heat warmed each other up, and soon they found themselves drifting asleep into peaceful dreams.

--

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune panted, running into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from the many papers on her desk with a raised brow, "What?" Tsunade asked quizzically.

Trying to catch her breath, Shizune bent over and grabbed her knees. "Koibito, unconscious-Sakura's room."

Without thinking, Tsunade stood up and dashed out of her office and headed towards Sakura's room with a panting Shizune in toe.

"Damn it Kakashi!" Tsunade roared in anger at seeing Koibito's limp form.

--

When Kakashi and Sakura awoke from their slumber, it was to the sound of a whizzing kunai flying straight towards Sakura. They had still been laying down, and Kakashi swore inwardly for letting his guard down even for a second, but he heroically threw himself atop Sakura and took the blow.

In shock, Sakura stared up into the eyes of her former teacher on the verge of tears. He tried to comfort her with a smile, but only managed a smirk.

"Come on, pull the kunai out of my back." Kakashi whispered, trying to pick Sakura off the ground as a hand full of kunai came zooming past them. Sakura was in a daze, she couldn't believe what was happening. Surely this was her wonderful dream turned into a nightmare.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Kakashi smacked Sakura's cheek hard enough to get her attention, but not hard enough to hurt her. Blinking twice, Sakura looked at Kakashi and pulled out the kunai from his back. Kakashi winced from the pain, but managed to get Sakura to come back to reality as he pulled her away from danger.

As they began to run, Kakashi was literally almost dragging Sakura behind him as they dodged attacks from all sides. From every which way, kunai were flying out of the tree's and bushes towards them.

Continuing on, Kakashi picked Sakura off her feet and flung her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't for some time later that before his eyes, he could see the outskirts of a village coming into view. But they weren't out of the woods yet, literally.

Looking around quick, Kakashi spotted a run down old temple and sprinted towards it. Inside, he sat Sakura down and checked the perimeters. When he was satisfied, he joined Sakura and sat down beside her. However, he was bleeding profusely, and when he rested beside Sakura, blood pooled from his wound and onto the floor.

"We lost them." He said looking at Sakura. "We should be safe for a while in here."

Sakura stared at him, touching his arm. "You saved me." She said, stating the obvious. Kakashi managed a half-hearty laugh but soon doubled over in pain. Getting a hold of her bearings, Sakura shook her head, "Stop laughing, it's serious! Your bleeding because of me!" She was almost crying as her words spilled from her mouth. "Turn around and let me look at your wound."

Doing as he was told, Kakashi turned around to let Sakura see his back. "It's deep." She said touching his wound gingerly. "But I think I can heal it."

Making a few hand signs, Sakura laid her hands over Kakashi's cut and began the process of healing him. Moments later, she retracted her hands and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Sakura." Kakashi said turning to face the pink-haired girl with tears in his eyes. She was amazed to see a tear grace his cheek and roll onto his mask, but was soon swept away from her thoughts as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her softly.

There was passion in his kiss, a mixture of longing and wanting. Never had she expected to find herself alone and kissing her former teacher in a run down temple to the gods. But somehow, it all felt so very right; almost as if the gods themselves were smiling down upon her. She had never been kissed before, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have been kissed by. Not even Sasuke.

When Kakashi pulled away, he stared into Sakura's eyes thoughtfully.

"I didn't want to lose you, I was afraid I-" He trailed off, searching the confounds of his mind for the words to continue. "I don't want anyone to hurt you." He said finally. But all Sakura could think about was him. She was far away from everything that was going on and it was just him and her together and alone.

Slowly, Sakura began to drift back down to earth and she cuddled into Kakashi's welcoming arms. "I'm here." She said soothingly, "I'm here."

Kakashi snuggled into her hair and inhaled deeply but a muffled cry startled them and he looked up at the ceiling to see a woman bound by rope and dangling. Sakura stood up abruptly, and pushed away from Kakashi.

"Mom?!"


	10. The Way Things End Up

Khoth: Another short but quick chapter for my awaiting viewers!

Kakashi snuggled into her hair and inhaled deeply but a muffled cry startled them and he looked up at the ceiling to see a woman bound by rope and dangling. Sakura stood up abruptly, and pushed away from Kakashi.

"Mom?!"

Kakashi looked at Sakura dumbfounded. Surely he had heard Sakura say something different other than, "mom" hadn't he? The muffled cries coming from the dangling woman seemed to say something different from what he was thinking. How could he have missed this woman when he scouted the perimeters?

Grabbing a kunai, Kakashi cut the rope holding the woman, and Sakura caught her.

"Mom! Are you alright?" Sakura asked peeling of the duct tape covering her mothers mouth. What Kakashi and Sakura were expecting to come out of the woman's mouth, was not at all what she actually said.

"Behind you."

Turning quickly, Kakashi and Sakura could see the outline of a man in the doorway, the light behind the man was very bright as he stepped into the shadows of the old temple. Sakura gasped as she recognized the man, but before anything else happened, the man had Sakura in his arms with a kunai held at her throat, just barely prickling at her skin.

"Sakura!" Kakashi growled, a low almost guttural sound, "Who are you, what do you want with Sakura?"

The man laughed maniacally. "Aww come now Kakashi, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt."

"I don't have time to play games with you!" Kakashi yelled, looking at Sakura. Her face had gone void of emotion and her eyes seemed like empty voids. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

The man seemed to hug Sakura and play with the idea of slitting her throat. "Oh come now, I should ask you the same thing. Surely a man of your age knows better than to play with a young girl's heart."

Kakashi looked on, horrified at the events unfolding before him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh Kakashi. It's me, Seiji. Remember now? We went to the academy together."

As the words registered in Kakashi's mind, he took a step back in disbelief. Surely this was a mistake, surely he was seeing things. "Mr. Haruno...put the kunai down. You know you don't want to hurt your daughter."

Mr. Haruno laughed, throwing his head back in the process. "Oh quite the contrary, Kakashi. You see, your all just little pawns in my game. You, my wife, daughter and all of Konoha. Even that fool Tsunade."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh poor Kakashi...last one to know. You've all played right into my little plan." Mr. Haruno pressed the kunai closer against Sakura's skin, drawing blood. Sakura didn't say anything, she was limp putty in her fathers arms. "The bet I made with Tsunade, you traveling here. I made things look like an abduction so that your fool of a Hokage would believe my old apprentice did things. I knew you would travel here, and our sweet girl here," He laughed looking down at his daughter, "I knew she would follow you. Such a strong will she has. It's to bad really, that I'm going to kill you all here and now."

Kakashi was dumbfounded for the first time in his life. What was going through Mr. Haruno's mind?

"I made a bet with Tsunade to make her think I cared about my family and keep her off my ass while I made my plans." Mr. Haruno walked over to his wife and kicked her hard in the side.

"Stop it!" Kakashi yelled, but Mr. Haruno simply laughed more. "It sucks when things don't go your way, doesn't it Kakashi."

Mrs. Haruno cried out in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ah, I love that sound. It's music to my ears, the sound of anguish."

"Stop it! Your a monster! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh Kakashi, tsk tsk. Don't you remember? I guess not...it was a long time ago after all! Let me fill you in...you humiliated me back in the academy! You with your always perfect ways! You laughed at me because I was never good at ninjutsu or genjutsu, but it's o-k now. I'll finally get my revenge. On top of that, I'll have a new wife that can actually bear me a son! Not this weakling of a woman" He kicked his wife again, and Mrs. Haruno cried out in pain. "I'll finally have the life I've always wanted, and I wont have any witnesses to stop me. When I return to the village, I'll make it seem like you all died tragically and then bring my new wife to the village to start a new. What do you think Kakashi? I drove you into here with my kunai's and waited until the perfect moment to attack! It's been perfect! Perfect, Kakashi! I'm killing two birds with one stone!"

Mr. Haruno laughed crazily as Kakashi could only look on in horror. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. No man is so sick to kill his own flesh and blood!

Kakashi could take no more, he lunged for Mr. Haruno who began to cut his daughters neck, but was stopped and thrown to the ground by the force of Kakashi's attack. "You sick bastard!" Kakashi yelled, landing a punch of Mr. Haruno's face. "I wont let you hurt Sakura!"

Mr. Haruno released his daughter from his grasp as he tried to stop the onslaught of assaults from Kakashi, and Sakura's limp form fell to the ground beside them. "I'll fucking kill you, bastard! No man" Kakashi took the kunai from Mr. Haruno's hand and held it against his throat so hard that it drew blood. "like you deserves to live!"

And with one last look into Mr. Haruno's devilish eyes, Mr. Haruno simply kept laughing and Kakashi sliced open his throat. Mr. Haruno's laughing ceased as his eyes iced over and he passed on.

Catching his breath, Kakashi stood up and grabbed Sakura, bringing her into his arms.

"Sakura, wake up. Wake up Sakura." Kakashi shook his former pupil in fear but the young woman seemed away from her body. Sorry Kakashi, leave a message after the beep...

"She can't hear you." Mrs. Haruno cried softly, barely loud enough for Kakashi to hear. "She's been poisoned by the kunai knife."

Looking up, Kakashi had momentarily forgotten all about Mrs. Haruno, and listened intently for the woman to go on. "Poisoned?" Kakashi asked, fear coursing through him. Mrs. Haruno nodded. "She's been put into a unconscious state and can not move or hear. The poison is called 'Vipers blood' because it acts immediately."

"So you know how to fix her right?" Kakashi asked, laying Sakura gently on the floor and untying her mother. Mrs. Haruno shook her head. "There is no antidote I am afraid, and I too have been drugged."

Kakashi began to shake, "So she's going to remain like this forever?" He yelled, and Mrs. Haruno once again shook her head, "No, the poison acts quickly, but it takes a while before it starts breaking down the immune system. Bit by bit, she will-"

"No she wont!" Kakashi yelled, "I'll get her back to Lady Tsunade and-"

"Don't be a fool Kakashi, you'd never get her back in time. But there is a way..."

Kakashi searched Mrs. Haruno for the answers he sought. He was becoming more hysterical by the minute. But Mrs. Haruno did not answer, and instead she walked over to her daughter sluggishly and made a few hand signs. Before Kakashi could ask what she was doing, Mrs. Haruno had placed her hands over Sakura and began healing her.

A few moments later, Sakura's green orbs graced Kakashi's face, making him smile. "Your alri-"

Before Kakashi finished his sentence, Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter and collapsed on the floor beside her.

Sakura sat up abruptly, grabbing her mother's lifeless form. "Mom?" Sakura asked, tears forming in her eye's. "Mom?"

Tear's were flowing freely now as Sakura shook her mothers listless body, "Mom! Don't play games! It's not funny!"

But Mrs. Haruno did not answer, her eye's were iced over and staring into the ceiling; a smile dancing on her lips.

"Mom." Sakura sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mom. Please don't leave me!"

Kakashi said nothing. He stared on at Sakura's shaking body remembering the time when his family had been killed. They were alike now more than ever. Kakashi looked away. He didn't want this to happen to the girl he tried so hard to protect. But now she was crying, her family dead...because he wasn't strong enough. Because he didn't act sooner.

As Sakura's heart-filled sobs turned in to slight hiccups, she laid her mother's body against the cold hard wood floor of the old temple and closed her mothers eyes. Sakura and Kakashi's eyes met, and Sakura went running to her old teacher, knocking him down on his ass while she pulled him into a close embrace.

Kakashi stroked Sakura's hair as she cried softly into his blood-stained shirt. He couldn't find the words to give his condolences. He couldn't form the words to make her feel better. All he could think of doing was holding her close to him.

"Kakashi..." She cried.

Khoth: I was actually crying when I wrote this chapter. I could feel Sakura's emotion running through my own mind as I tried capturing it for you readers. I know how I felt, and I know what I was thinking, but writing it down in such a way for everyone else to understand is definitely a different story. I hope at least that I did an adequate job and you all enjoyed chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be out soon, promise!


	11. With You, And Only You

Khoth: Just to warn all of you, there is a lemon in this chapter. If you dont like lemons, dont read it!

"Two recovered dead bodies, leaving the village without permission, knocking a fellow comrade unconscious! Have I missed anything you two?!" Tsunade roared, making Kakashi and Sakura flinch in fear.

"No, Ma'am." Sakura chocked out. Tsunade sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Your mission, Kakashi was a complete failure. However,"

Sakura and Kakashi were both staring at Tsunade curiously.

"Given the circumstances...I don't think anyone could have predicted what actually happened. Although, for disobeying the ninja code and bringing along Sakura after knocking her new body guard unconscious, I'm demoting you to Chunin."

Sakura's eyes were large as she looked from Tsunade to Kakashi and back; Kakashi was bowing his head in defeat.

"Wait Lady Tsunade, It's my fault! Don't blame Kakashi-Sensei! Koibito had tried to...tried to rape me! Kakashi saved me by knocking him unconscious. Please, if your going to punish anyone, punish me! I followed after Kakashi! Kakashi never said anything to me!"

Tsunade stared at Sakura, surprised. "Is that so?"

"No Ma'am." Kakashi stood forward, "She's delusional. Please leave her out of this, it was all my doing."

Standing up, Tsunade punched the wall behind her, making the Hokage's house shake. "Well now, who's telling the truth? Sakura, for disobedience, I'm forced to stop your training. Kakashi you are being demoted. Also, Sakura." Tsunade strode over to Sakura and stared into her eye's. "You are hereby forced to stay out of range of Kakashi by fifty feet. You two are not to see each other anymore!"

Sakura tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over as Tsunade stared at her.

"On a brighter note, Sakura as the only remaining heir, you have inherited all of the Haruno's fortunes." Tsunade strode over to her desk and waved the two off, "Now get out of my sight."

Reluctantly, Sakura and Kakashi left the building in silence. Sakura was sure this was the worst day of her life. Her parents were dead, and now she was to never see Kakashi. How could her loving Hokage be so cruel?

As Sakura and Kakashi made their way from the building, an unexpected figure strode past them. Sakura stopped to see if her eye's were deceiving her, but she was mistaken.

"Sasuke?" Sakura's words barely slipped out of her mouth as she stared at her old comrade in disbelief. The boy in question said nothing, and continued up the stairs to the Hokage's office. As the boys' figure disappeared up the stairs, Sakura turned to Kakashi confused.

Kakashi tried to managed a smile, but could only form a smirk as he closed the gap between them. Sakura looked into Kakashi's eye's longingly. Without saying anything, Kakashi pulled Sakura into an embrace and kissed her tenderly in front of everyone in the lounge. There were a few surprised and muffled gasps that permeated the air, but Sakura could hear none of it. She was once again with Kakashi and it was just her and him together...probably for the last time.

When Kakashi pulled away, he grabbed Sakura's hand and kissed it, passing her a note in the process. Sakura went to look at the note in her palm, but Kakashi grabbed her hand and laid it on her breast close to her heart, and then disappeared.

Sakura stared at the spot where Kakashi had stood just moments before. But before anyone could ask questions, she too slipped out of the building and dashed home.

--

By herself, her childhood house seemed much larger than before. But it seemed adequate for her now. Her thoughts were racing and filling up her mind as she made her way to her room. She was still wearing Kakashi's blood stained jacket, but she quickly discarded her clothes and sat on her bed, hugging the cloth that once donned her silver-haired hero.

Quickly opening the note Kakashi had given her, she read the few short simple words he had written.

'Sakura, I will come to you. Do not cry while I am not there to wipe away your tears.'

Sakura could only smile at the letter, and breathe in his scent from his jacket. Her heart was racing and her mind was clouded with thoughts. Sasuke had returned, but had not even so much as acknowledged her existence. Was Sasuke really the man she had pinned for all these years? Had she really given up her childhood to a man that was so cold? She couldn't find the answers to her questions, but soon found herself drifting asleep.

--

"I see, and Orochimaru is dead then?" Tsunade asked the boy in front of her whom nodded. "Very well. I guess everything solved it self in the end. I expect a report from you on the events that have transpired since your absence."

The boy nodded again, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

--

When Sakura awoke, she could see that it was night time and the full moon outside was shinning brightly on a figure tapping on her window. Sakura stood up quickly to let him in.

Kakashi blushed at the sight of her. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He asked looking away, and Sakura shrugged, "I fell asleep."

Kakashi nodded, and made his way over to her bed, pulling her on top of him as he did so. This time it was Sakura's turn to blush. "Kakashi-"

Kakashi pulled her into a long and deep kiss that wiped away everything in the world for her. She was with her ex-teacher alone in her room, and she was naked laying on top of him...she couldn't be happier.

Pulling away from the kiss, Sakura stared into the eyes of her silver haired Adonis. "I am not allowed to be within fifty feet of you!" She said, but Kakashi silenced her with his finger. "Tsunade never said anything about me coming to you."

Sakura went to retort, but Kakashi planted another kiss on her soft lips, his hand cradling her neck. When they pulled apart, Sakura stared into Kakashi's eyes and all she could see was the same confused emotions running through herself.

Picking her up, Kakashi laid his pink haired princess properly onto her bed so that her head was cushioned by pillows. "Sakura, damn your beautiful." He said looking her over. His roaming gaze seemed to bore holes into her skin where ever they landed. It awakened another being within her and she grew damp between her legs.

"Sakura, I am sorry I was not able to save your family. I am sorry for killing your father. There isn't enough words to describe the feelings I have for you, but I can tell you this. Sakura Haruno, there isn't another woman on the planet that could match your beauty or intelligence. You are the only woman that could melt my heart and touch me the way you have." As his words died down, Sakura felt hot tears fall from her eyes. "Sakura, there isn't another woman alive that I'd rather spend the rest of my days with."

Sakura's heart seemed to burst with happiness for the first time in a long while. Her parents may have been dead, her life may have been ruined...but as long as she was with Kakashi, her whole world seemed right. He kissed her again, this time trailing chaste kisses down her neck. Sakura moaned as he cupped one of her breasts and began playing with the soft bud.

"Kakashi I." Sakura couldn't find the words she wanted to speak, the pleasure she was feeling was beyond anything she had ever felt before.

"Shh, Sakura. I'll be gentle."

Blushing feverishly, Sakura succumb to Kakashi's loving touch. His kisses trailed down to her other breast, and upon reaching it's peak, he took her into his mouth only to hear Sakura's sweet soft moans of pleasure.

Grabbing a handful of his silvery locks, Sakura arched her back, giving him better access. Kakashi took advantage of this and took her other breast into his mouth, switching his free hand to the alone breast. Sakura could think of nothing besides the pleasure he was giving her, she was excited and afraid all at the same time.

Running his free hand down her body, he played with the bud of her pleasure between her slick folds. He was happy to see she was as ready for him the way he was ready for her. But he would take his time. His princess was delicate, and he didn't want to hurt her.

As Sakura's moans grew with her growing climax, Kakashi slipped a finger inside her arousal and began to stroke her from the inside. Sakura's eyes closed as she became completely immobile by his touch. Kakashi was loving her reactions, his own arousal was throbbing painfully against his pants. But his own pleasure had to wait, and he slipped another finger between her legs.

Crying out, Sakura climaxed around his fingers, panting heavily, and Kakashi kissed her fiercely. He wanted all of her, and he was not sure how much longer he could wait.

Sitting up, Kakashi took off his shirt and began working at his pants. Within seconds, he was naked and on top of her, his arousal throbbing against her stomach as he kissed her over and over. Trailing kisses from her mouth, he worked his way over to her ear and breathed huskily into it, "I love you." He said, and Sakura shuddered as tears began to fall freely onto her cheek. Kissing her tears away, Kakashi positioned himself against the pleasure between her legs, looking into Sakura's eyes to make sure it was o-k. She nodded sheepishly, and Kakashi filled her to the hilt in one stroke.

Sakura cried out in pain, her walls screaming at the sudden intrusion as Kakashi stayed still within her, kissing her and comforting her. He was happy to find she was a virgin for he wanted to have all of her, but he was disappointed in himself for causing her pain.

After an agonizingly long moment, Kakashi experimentally pulled out slowly and was relieved to hear Sakura moan softly in delight. He filled her again with a quick thrust, throwing his head back at the overwhelmingly tightness of the girl before him.

Sakura moaned, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down on top of her. Kakashi pulled out again, holding his princess tightly, only to push back in a moment later. Sakura instinctively bucked against him, causing him to grunt in pleasure. Slowly, he began a soft pace for her; pulling in and out until he was sure she was used to his size. All the while Sakura moaned her excitement as she met him thrust for thrust.

As their building climax's grew, Kakashi began to speed up his pace and all Sakura could do was hold on to his back for dear life. She loved this man, and he loved her.

They continued to dance the dance of love until Sakura cried out her release, and Kakashi grunted as her walls pulsed around his arousal, coaxing him into his own climax. Spilling his seed within her, Kakashi fell exhaustedly onto her chest where she held on to him as if the world would end should she ever let go.

Pulling out of the woman he loved, Kakashi laid beside Sakura and pulled her soft, shaking form against him. Together they laid, entangled in the others arms until they fell asleep.

Khoth: O-k, this was my first lemon. I hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to hear some feedback. There are only maybe...2-3 chapters left in the story so I hope that you all stay tuned to find out what happens next. I mean, Tsunade aint gonna be to happy when she hears about this! Muwahahaha, see you later guys!


	12. Happily Ever After

When Sakura awoke, she was surprised to feel another body beside her. The naked form of Kakashi laid next to her, holding her tightly. It was then, that the nights events came flooding back to her all at once. He roused from his slumber as he noticed Sakura's awakening. He smiled, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Good morning." He said, and Sakura smiled, sitting up in disbelief. Surely this was all a mistake, right? She hadn't really slept with her former teacher, did she? Their once entangled forms said otherwise.

Sakura stood quickly, but was pulled back onto the bed by a worried Kakashi. "What's wrong?" He asked, fear etched upon his face. Sakura looked away. "Everything! This is wrong! I barely know you, I ..."

Kakashi pulled Sakura into a tight embrace, holding her against his chest and petting her hair. "I taught you for years, I know your every move and can predict your every word before you even say it. You aren't the same girl you used to be back when I began training you. We spoke together in the Hokage's house about our dreams and future's, we were together when your parents died. You and I are alike, Sakura. Both our families are gone."

Silently, Sakura began to cry into Kakashi's chest. "I'm sorry." She cried, "I'm not sure what came over me."

Kakashi continued to hold her, "Don't ever be sorry, Sakura. I'm here for you."

As the two held onto each other, a bird came flying through Sakura's open window and landed on her bed. Kakashi moved and untangled the note from the birds leg. He knew this bird. He knew what it stood for.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, but Kakashi didn't even need to read the letter to know what it meant. Handing the note to Sakura, Kakashi stood up and dressed quickly and Sakura read it silently. It was from the Hokage, Tsunade knew already.

Standing up, Sakura faced Kakashi with trembling hands. "She, wants to see us."

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "I already knew, Sakura." Drawing her close to him in an embrace, Kakashi kissed her head. "If anything happens, I promise I wont leave you."

Before either of them knew it, they were both dressed and sprinting towards Tsunade's house. Inside, the people in the lounge stared wide-eyed at the couple as Kakashi and Sakura entered. There were a few whispers, Sakura thought she heard more than once someone calling her a whore. But Kakashi grabbed her hand comfortingly and led her up the stairs.

As they rounded the corner and stood in front of the Hokage's office, Tsunade told them to come in before they even knocked. Inside, Shizune would not look at Kakashi or Sakura, keeping her eyes only on the floor. But Tsunade on the other hand, had fire in her eyes; looking almost like she could spit acid from her mouth.

"I told you to stay away from each other." She said, smacking her desk. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

Sakura stepped forward bravely, as if she were about to face a dragon. "We have the right to see whom ever we wish."

Tsunade laughed, "You think you can just be together now? Live happily ever after?" Her smile turned into a malicious grin as she looked to Shizune. Kakashi pulled Sakura back, standing in front of her, staring wildly into Tsunade's eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before." Kakashi laughed, pulling down his mask, showing his sharingan eye. "But you're not Tsunade!"

Without any time to react, Tsunade went up in a small poof, and out from the smoke; Sasuke charged for Kakashi, kunai in hand. Seeing his attack before he even made it, Kakashi was able to block Sasuke's attack, meeting him half way across the room. Their kunai's made a loud clinging sound as they clashed together.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi were thrown back from the sheer force of their attacks.

Shizune began laughing as she watched the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke unfold before her eyes. In a puff of smoke, Shizune turned into Orochimaru, his head extending away from his body.

"Up here! Hurry!" Loud voices from the stairwell came ringing into Sakura's ears as the true Tsunade and Shizune came bursting through the Hokage's office with multiple jounin's in toe.

Orochimaru laughed, his _Kusanagi_ springing forth from his throat as he lunged for Sakura.

"I won't let you!" Kakashi yelled, "I won't let you!" Quickly forming the _chidori_ in his hand, Kakashi sent the burst of lightning hurling straight for Orochimaru. Before anything else happened, Tsunade leap forward towards Orochimaru, striking him with her _Ranshinshō_ so that he could not dodge Kakashi's attack.

In a large explosion, everyone was sent hurtling backwards.

When the smoke cleared, Orochimaru's dead body was discovered next to a cowering Sasuke. Tsunade and Kakashi both closed the gap between Sasuke and them, towering over him with clenched fists.

(Insert pounding noises here with loud yelps of pain as the camera angle moves up to the sky) (ROFL)

--

"We were all fooled. I was trapped under one of Orochimaru's genjutsu so that I would let my guard down upon seeing Sasuke. I have no recollection of the events that transpired between us when I first gave you the restraining order, Sakura. That was Sasuke and Orochimaru making me their puppet. But no more, Sasuke will undergo trial for conspiracy against the village, and Orochimaru is finally dead."

Sakura clapped her hands, "That's why you kept saying you wouldn't continue training me! But I still don't get it. Why did Sasuke want Kakashi and I to be apart from each other?"

Tsunade laughed, "It's obvious. Anyone with a brain can see you two have grown fond of each other. It is that same bond that Sasuke and Orochimaru feared. They feared Kakashi would overwhelm them should they try to attack someone close to Kakashi"

"In any case, I am aware of you failing your mission Kakashi, and I have been informed of you taking Sakura with you. I also understand that a few" Tsunade coughed, "'Events' have happened between you two."

Sakura blushed, and Kakashi squeezed her hand.

"Anyway, I'm going to warn you both now that if you decide to walk the path together; there will be people who disagree with you. People who will reject you for what you have done. A relationship between ex-student and teacher is certainly taboo, but not unheard of."

Kakashi bowed, "I thank you for your acceptance, Lady Tsunade."

Sakura followed Kakashi's example and bowed. Tsunade simply laughed, "Well, I guess now, Sakura...I have fulfilled your fathers bet. I should hope the debt I have-"

Sakura straightened up, and flashed Tsunade a smile of her own, "What bet Tsunade? Whats this debt you speak of?"

Tsunade stopped laughing, looking at Shizune whom smiled brightly. "Right, foolish me." Tsunade smiled. "In more pressing matters, Sakura, the medical nin's that looked over you after the battle with Orochimaru earlier, gave me some interesting news."

Kakashi raised a curious brow, and urged Tsunade to go on, "Is she hurt? Whats wrong with Sakura, Lady Tsunade?" He asked, and Tsunade simply laughed harder. "Nothings wrong with her. But I'd like to be the first to congratulate you, Kakashi. I'm sure you'll make a fine father."

For a moment, the room became silent. Kakashi looked from Tsunade to Sakura and back. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, and Tsunade nodded.

Picking up Sakura, Kakashi embraced his princess tightly. This was the woman he loved, and he would be there for her forever. No matter what was said, and no matter what happened.

Sakura smiled, relieved at the fact that Kakashi had not decided to run away at the new founded news. She was not aware until now that she was pregnant, after all, it had all happened last night...but she was overjoyed nonetheless, and she was happier still, that she was happy with the man she loved.

The End???

Khoth: o-k im not going to lie about this...you can probably already tell, but I kinda threw the last two chapters together fast-paced. This is not my normal way of doing things, but some things have come up in my real life, and I must attend to them. However, I simply would not bring myself to end the story where it was, two chapters ago. I hate it when writers give me that "Im discontinuing the story" crap. So I didn't want to do the same to my viewers. I hope at least that you are pleased with the ending. I had intended the events that unfolded on happening, but I hadn't planned for them to happen as fast as they did. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed the chapters, and given about maybe...two weeks I will be able to return. Should you want me to re-do the past few chapters after that, I will be happy to comply. Or, if you guys would like a little, "After story" tell, I will also love to write one for your viewing pleasures. Please review guys, and I hope you all read my next stories, later to come. Ta-Ta for now!


	13. The Family In Question!

(Eight years later)

Soon after finding out about her pregnancy, Sakura and Kakashi married...

With the money her parents had left her, Sakura and Kakashi were able live in her old house and raise their family together. Kakashi had of course, retired from being a ninja and opted for a quiet life watching over his eldest daughter and son. Sakura on the other hand, continued her training and became one of the best medical nin's in the village. It was fortuitous for them that Sakura was so successful. For about three years after the birth of their daughter, the Haruno's fortune dried up.

Kakashi of course, rose to the occasion at the time, and had planned on returning to his dangerous life as a ninja to support his family. But Sakura had rejected the idea, and announced her second pregnancy.

One year later, their financial situations had been blown away, and they no long needed to pinch their pennies. The money Sakura earned after becoming a full fledged medical ninja kept the family afloat; and the birth of their second child only added to their joy.

It was by this time, apparent to everyone in the village that Kakashi and Sakura were deeply in love, and everyone had forgotten the scandalous act that had developed between ex-teacher and pupil. All the villager's could see now, was a happy mother and father, raising their children the best way they could.

But after eight long years, Sakura had accumulated a vast amount of wealth and she was able to retire at the sweet age of twenty-seven. For the rest of their days together, Kakashi and Sakura had three children. Their eldest daughter had been named after Sakura's late mother, Kiyoko, and the young girl in question was a bubbling free spirit like her mother; but the spitting imagine of her father. She had long silvery hair and black eyes that twinkled, making her father melt and give in to her no matter what it was she wanted.

Their second child had been a boy, and Kakashi had named him Obito, after the man whom left him his sharingan eye. The boy too had fly away silver hair much like his father, but unlike his sister, he had green eyes like his mother.

The last child to be born, was another bouncing baby boy. This child had caused some commotion between the couple for he looked nothing like mother or father. Instead, the baby had black hair and dark eyes like Sakura's father. They decided to name the boy Kakashi, after his dad in hopes that Kakashi Jr. would not take to a life like Sakura's father had.

For the most part, they had been right.

Kakashi trained Kiyoko and Kakashi Jr, and Sakura taught Obito the medical ways. For the rest of their days, they were happy together. For ever and ever...amen...

Or did they? Muwahahahahaha!

Khoth: I threw this together tonight, I leave in the morning. But I guess ima let you all in a little secret, I am planning on writing a sequel. But you'll just have to wait till I get back in two weeks. Love you guys, peace!


End file.
